Megalo
| jabatan = Peliharaan Shirahoshi | lahir = 8 April | ukuran = 25m (82') menurut perkiraan | jvokal = Sōta Arai | Funi eva = Joel McDonald }}Megalo adalah hiu yang hidup di Pulau Manusia Ikan. Dia adalah hewan peliharaan kesayangan Putri Shirahoshi dan mantan hewan peliharaan Tentara Neptune. Appearance Megalo is a black shark, with a white underbelly. He has a usual shark design, the only difference is that he wears a shirt from the Criminal fashion line. He is several times larger than an average shark, approximately the same size as the Thousand Sunny, though he is still smaller than Neptune. His mouth is also large enough to cram Shirahoshi into it, but apparently causes him great stress. Personality For a shark, Megalo is very friendly. He is also very loyal since he willingly went through with Luffy's idea of stuffing Shirahoshi in his mouth to sneak her out of Hard-Shell Tower. He also is somewhat protective of Shirahoshi as he was angry at Luffy when he made her sad. He appears to be very secretive since he only told Shirahoshi about Otohime's true killer and not to anyone else. Relationships Family Shirahoshi Megalo is Shirahoshi's beloved pet and he was the only one who Shirahoshi can talk to while she was locked up in Hard-Shell Tower. He even trusted her with the identity of her mother's assassin. Friends Straw Hat Pirates Megalo developed a friendly relationship with the Straw Hats since they saved him from the Kraken. Megalo personally carried Luffy and his friends to Ryugu Palace. The shark trusts Luffy well enough to assist him on a few occasions such as sneaking Shirahoshi out of the palace and hiding him in his stomach while arriving at Gyoncorde Plaza. Enemies Hody Jones Megalo was the only one who saw Hody Jones murder Queen Otohime and told Shirahoshi. When confronting the mad fish-man, Megalo growled and snapped at him, showing he hated him for his crime. Abilities and Powers Being a shark, Megalo possesses all the abilities common to the animal, only far greater. Despite being a fish, he is also capable of breathing outside of water.﻿ History Past At one time, Megalo was the pet of the Neptune Army. He was the only one who witnessed Hody Jones killing Otohime. Even so, he neglected to tell the people about it. After Megalo became Shirahoshi's pet, he told the princess about the incident in secret. At some point, while away from Ryugu Palace, Megalo ended up getting captured by the Kraken. Fish-Man Island Saga Fish-Man Island Arc Megalo was first seen being freed from the Kraken accidentally when Luffy attacked it. After returning to Fish-Man Island, he told King Neptune about the pirates. He later accompanied the king as he invited them to Ryugu Palace, apparently as an act of gratitude. Megalo then carried Luffy and his companions as they made their way to the castle. He was then seen in Princess Shirahoshi's room while the princess and Luffy were having a conversation. He growled at Luffy when he made Shirahoshi cry by saying "I don't like you!". After Luffy asked Shirahoshi about where she wanted to go, she told him that she wanted to go to the Sea Forest. Knowing that Shirahoshi's size would draw attention, Luffy decided to have Shirahoshi stuffed into Megalo. Megalo then left the room with the princess crammed inside his mouth while Luffy stood on top of him. As he broke through the doors, he knocked out several invading pirates. Megalo coped with having the princess stuffed inside him as he floated out of the palace and towards the Sea Forest. While hovering above Coral Hill, Luffy saw Chopper, Sanji, and a bandaged Hatchan. Once Luffy jumped down to meet them, he was met with accusations from the Fish-Man Island citizens for mermaid kidnappings. Megalo finally reached his limit and spit out Shirahoshi. The Fish-Man Island citizens instantly concluded that this was a Mermaid Princess kidnapping. The citizens then tied up Luffy and his friends, but were then interrupted by the arrival of Vander Decken IX. After Luffy pummeled Decken into the ground with only his legs, Luffy then woke up Megalo. Megalo then carried the princess, Luffy, and his friends as they attempted to flee the scene. Decken called out to Wadatsumi to attack them, but Luffy beat back the giant with a Jet Pistol. The shark and the group then continued their path to the Sea Forest. Megalo eventually reached the Sea Forest where the group got acquainted with Franky, Den, and Jinbe. Megalo then rested right next to the Thousand Sunny as Jinbe explained about letting Arlong loose into the East Blue as well as the ideals of Queen Otohime and Fisher Tiger. After Jinbe finished explaining his story, a visual Den Den Mushi appeared and broadcasted Hody's speech to Fish-Man Island. Hody explained his plan of recreating the Ryugu Kingdom with himself as the ruler, which included executing King Neptune. After Hody finished his speech, Shirahoshi hopped onto Megalo, preparing to return to Ryugu Palace, but Jinbe stopped them. Luffy attempted to hop on Megalo, but Jinbe stopped him as well. After an argument between Jinbe and Luffy, Jinbe eventually came up with a plan. Megalo later carried Jinbe and Shirahoshi on his back and Luffy in his mouth, heading to Gyoncorde Plaza to save the king. Megalo, Shirahoshi, and Jinbe saw what appears to be Neptune. When they approached it, they got ensnared in a net. They were then tied up and brought to the plaza. When Hody gloated about how he was the one behind Otohime's assassination, Shirahoshi revealed that Megalo had already told her but she chose to keep it to herself to fulfill her mother's dying wish. Hody nagged at Megalo for revealing it only to a fool and proceeded to attack Neptune. Before he could do any fatal damage, Shirahoshi and the citizens called out for Luffy. Megalo spit out Luffy, allowing him to deal a heavy blow to Hody Jones. Megalo remained in the plaza throughout the whole battle and sat next to the Thousand Sunny during the aftermath of the battle. Megalo was then seen pulling the Thousand Sunny (in blimp mode) away from the plaza as the Straw Hats did not want to be praised as heroes. However, a royal soldier caught up with them and Neptune invited the pirates to a banquet through a Den Den Mushi. Megalo was then seen enjoying the banquet at Ryugu Palace. Later, he and the people of Fish-Man Island bid the Straw Hats farewell as they departed to the New World. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Ketika Neptune dan ketiga putranya bersiap untuk berangkat ke Reverie yang akan datang, Shirahoshi berpegangan pada Megalo, takut pergi ke permukaan. Merchandise Video Games Penampilan Tidak Dapat Dimainkan *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X Trivia *''Megalo'' (Μεγάλο) adalah bahasa Yunani, yang berarti "besar". *Dia didasarkan pada dan dinamai spesies hiu yang punah Megalodon. Referensi Site Navigation fr:Megalo it:Megalo